


Noses Aren't The Only Things Red Today

by spocksass



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cutting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spocksass/pseuds/spocksass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is sick of being ignored and being hated on the most.  He's sick of Harry Styles getting all the attention.  He just wants to stop feeling it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noses Aren't The Only Things Red Today

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought up when I saw the whole Louis' hair being ignored thing and yadda yadda yadda for Red Nose Day today

Louis stomped through the door of his hotel room slamming it behind him.  He heard Liam's calm voice trying to get him to let them in.  He heard Zayn's slightly louder voice telling him that he can't control what people think.  He heard Niall's Irish accent saying isn't Harry's fault.  Louis didn't listen.  He paced back and forth in the room trying to calm down.    
  
Just an hour before, One Direction was performing One Way Or Another for Red Nose Day, and Louis had dyed his hair red in honor.  The host didn't notice.  Not even when he pointed it out and said, "Aren't you going to say anything about my red hair?"  No, the host disregarded that and pulled Harry Styles in front of Louis and talked about his curls.  He didn't say anything about Louis, it was all about Harry.  
  
After five more minutes of the lads constant persisting, Louis opened the door and let them in.  
  
Liam spoke first.  "Louis, you know Harry can't control what people think.  You don't need to get mad at him."  
  
"I'm not mad at him.  I'm mad at the host and every fucking person who loves him."  
  
Zayn put a hand on his shoulder.  "Please, Louis.  Harry is your best friend.  You can't just start hating him."  
  
"Shut up Zayn!"  
  
"Louis, please calm down," pleaded Liam.  
  
"You don't get it!  None of you get it!" Louis slammed his hand down on the dresser.  "It's all about Harry!"  _Slam_   "It's always about Harry!"  _Slam_ " **Harry!** "  _Slam_ " **Fucking!** "  _Slam_   " **STYLES!** "  Louis kicked the dresser as hard as he could.  "FUCK!"  
  
Liam, Zayn, and Niall ran over to Louis and helped him on the bed.    
  
"Take a deep breath, Lou," Niall rubbed Louis' back.  
  
"You don't get it," Louis breathed.  
  
"We completely get it.  You think it doesn't hurt our feelings when girls choose Harry over us?  But we can't do anything about it," Zayn said taking Louis' hand.  
  
"I know..." Louis shook his head.  "But that's only part of it...  He doesn't get called faggot or queer or..."  He clenched his fists.  "He's probably out partying right now anyway."  
  
Liam took his other hand.    
  
"I just...  He gets anything he wants with no one judging him.  Everyone loves him so he doesn't get...  It makes so sense..." Louis trailed off.  "It's just unfair he gets everything and I always end up getting the most hate.  No one ever pays attention to me, and it's always Harry.  Always."  
  
"Louis you know that isn't true," Liam said.  
  
"But it is!  The world revolves around him!"  
  
"Louis..."  
  
"No, Liam!  You still don't get it!" the blue-eyed boy jumped up from the bed.  "I could die right now and no one would care!"  
  
"We would care!" Zayn stood up.  "And you know that!"  
  
"Get out!  All three of you!" Louis shouted.  
  
"Louis, please-" Niall tried.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
"Just give him some time to calm down, yeah?" Liam told Zayn and Niall.  Niall stood up and shot Liam a worried glance as he walked out of the room.  Zayn followed close behind.  Liam looked at Louis.  "Please, Lou...  Don't blame it all on Harry."  Louis just glared at him as he walked out of the room.  
  
After they left, Louis walked into the bathroom and looked at his reflection.  His normal bright-blue eyes were a stormy grey.  He reached his hand up to his red hair and ran his hand through it.  He wanted to do it for charity, but obviously no one cared.  Just like no one cared about him.  He glanced down at the razor at the sink.  He had never thought about cutting himself, but now it seemed reasonable.  
  
He took hold of the blade and brought it to his wrist.  Cutting looked like it hurt, but that was the point, wasn't it?  To feel physical pain instead of mental?  He lightly slid the blade across his skin, leaving it tingling.  It wasn't so bad.  He swiped it harder against his wrist.  Louis saw the light beads of blood appearing against the cut.  It wasn't deep enough.  He did it again and again, clenching his teeth.  Multiple cuts were now on his wrist, and each was deep enough to draw blood.  His wrist stung, but it wasn't immense pain.  He held his arm over the sink and watched the red liquid drop onto the white surface.  He actually thought the contrast looked pretty.  
  
"Noses aren't the only things red today," the boy chuckled lightly at his poor joke.  
  
Louis stood holding his wrist over the sink for multiple minutes, not paying attention to the time.  He just watched the blood drop down and trail its way to the drain.  Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.  Louis jumped causing his hand to hit the faucet, making him mutter,"Shit."  He yelled out to the door, "Who is it?!"  
  
There was a minute before a response came.  "Harry.  It's Harry."  
  
"Go away!" Louis called back immediately.  
  
"Liam said you were mad at me.  What did I do?" Came the muffled response.  
  
"I said, go away!"  
  
"Please let me in, Lou."  
  
Louis didn't respond.  
  
"Boobear, please...  I don't like it when you're mad at me."  
  
The boy bit his lip.  He couldn't let Harry in.  Especially now.  
  
He heard a click coming from the door and footsteps walking into the room.  "Sorry for intruding, Lou.  Liam gave me the extra key to your room in case you didn't answer, in which case you-" Harry was looking at Louis wide-eyed in the doorway of the bathroom.  "What are you doing, Louis?"  
  
Louis' throat went dry and he gulped.  He licked his lips and looked at his wrist, then back at Harry.  He said nothing, but pulled his wrist back from the sink and put a towel over it.  He knew he was caught, yet he still said, "I'm not doing anything."  
  
Harry walked over to Louis and tried reaching out for his towel-covered hand.  Louis jerked his hand away and Harry pulled his hand back.  "Louis," he whispered and licked his lips.  "Louis...  Why are you cutting yourself?"  
  
Louis glared at him and responded, "I'm not cutting myself."  
  
"I saw blood coming from your wrist and there is blood in the sink."    
  
Louis turned on the water which washed the blood off the white surface.  "No there isn't."  
  
"You are holding a towel at your wrist and there is blood on your razor.  I know you cut yourself, Lou.  Don't try to hide it.  I just want to know why?"  
  
Louis looked at the sink.  
  
"Is it me?  Did I cause you to do this?"  
  
Louis continued to stare.  
  
"Please talk to me."  Silence.  "Louis, please."    
  
Louis could hear Harry's voice crack.  He was really broken up about his best friend cutting because of him.  He stayed silent.  
  
"What did I do, Louis?  What did I do to make you hurt yourself?  Am I a bad friend?  Louis please answer me."  
  
"It isn't your fault," Louis muttered.  "It's everyone else."  
  
Harry reached for Louis' arm again.  "May I?"    
  
Louis nodded as Harry took hold of his left arm.  He pulled back the now bloody towel, as Louis bit his tongue in pain.  He could feel the soft fibers of the towel pulling at the sensitive, raw skin.  He was close to tears, not because of the pain, but because of accusing Harry of something he couldn't control.  
  
"Let's clean this up.  Then we can talk, yeah?" Harry grabbed a clean wash rag and wet it with water.  He dabbed lightly at the cuts and Louis winced.  "I'm sorry it hurts," Harry half smiled at Louis.  "But it will heal."  Louis could only nod in response.  
  
The curly haired boy let go of Louis' arm and set down the wet wash rag.  He got on his knees and looked under the sink in the cabinet.  He pulled out a safety kit.  "It's kind of a law now that each hotel room has one.  Hotel's don't want to get sued for any injuries that occur there."  
  
He pulled out a gauze pad and some medical tape.  "It feels more comfortable than a big band-aid."  He put some neosporin on the cuts and muttered apologies each time Louis winced at the touch.  The put the gauze pad over the cuts then a piece of tape on the top and bottom of the fabric.  "Don't worry about the gaze pad sticking.  It said no stick on the wrapper."  
  
Harry led Louis back into the bedroom.  Louis didn't protest when Harry took off his shirt and then his shoes and pants, leaving him in his boxers.  He didn't protest when Harry did the same thing to himself, so only he was in his boxers too.  He didn't say anything as Harry him to the bed and got under the covers with him.  Louis liked having another person with him.  Especially Harry.  
  
The smaller boy curled up against Harry and the bigger boy wrapped an arm around him, keeping him close.  Harry pressed a kiss to the top of his hair.  "I like your hair red," he spoke softly.  "It makes you look sexy."  
  
Louis buried his head closer to Harry's chest so he couldn't see him blushing.  He didn't even think about the fact that if someone walked in at the moment, they would think he and the curly haired boy were gay.  Not that Louis minded.  He knew that they were only friends.  They would only be friends, and Harry certainly wasn't gay.    
  
The two boys laid there in silence for a moment, until Harry spoke again.  "This is about what happened today, isn't it?"  
  
Louis pulled away from Harry slightly, as Harry still has an arm around him.  Harry was looking Louis in the eyes.  Louis gulped and nodded.  Harry got a pained look on his face, and with his free hand, ran his thumb along Louis' cheek.  "Oh, Boo...  I'm so sorry.  I didn't realize how big a deal it was.  I should've said something.  I am such a bad friend.  I am really sorry, Louis."  
  
"'S kay," Louis mumbled.  
  
Harry shook his head.  "It's not okay.  I made you hurt yourself.  I can't deal with knowing I caused you pain.  I promise I will make it up to you.  I promise I will make all that pain go away."  
  
Louis stared at Harry with his big eyes and licked his lips.  Harry was beautiful with his curly, brown locks that framed his face perfectly and his plump lips and eyes that light up a room.  Louis understood why everyone chose Harry.  The youngest boy in the band was easily the most beautiful, innocent, perfect boy ever.  Louis didn't even realize he was leaning in closer until he could feel Harry's hot breath on his face.  His breath smelled like mint and lightly of beer.  His body smelled like cologne, and Louis wanted him.  He wanted all of him.  
  
Harry pulled Louis closer so that their foreheads were touching.  "I'm going to make your pain go away.  Is that okay, Lou?"  Louis nodded.  
  
He felt the perfect pair of lips touch his and the warmth of the perfect body against his own.  Louis felt his hands along Harry's almost naked body and up to his hair, which he tangled in his fingers.  Harry had one hand cupping Louis' face and the other stroking his red hair.  Harry pulled away only for a second to say, "I really mean it.  You look really sexy with red hair."  
  
Harry took Louis injured wrist's hand in his own and kissed the bandages.  "It will heal."  
  
Louis whispered back, "Only with your help," and their lips met again.  
  
  



End file.
